In the related art, as an ultrasonic flow rate measurement device configured to measure a flow rate of a fluid flowing through a pipeline, a device configured to detect a flow rate of a fluid flowing through a pipeline using a planar sensor installed on a surface of the pipeline is known (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1)